Lionet Souma
Lionet Souma is the Bronze Saint of the constellation Leo Minor in the 21st Century, and the best friend of Pegasus Kouga. Souma can use the element of Fire. Profile and Stats *'Full Name': Lionet Souma *'Alias': Lionet Saint *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': Year 1997 *'Classification': Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint *'Height': 165 cm (5'5") *'Weight': 52 kg (114.6 lb) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Dark Orange *'Hair Color': Orange *'Allies': *'Enemies': *'Attire': Black T-shirt, forest-green cargo pants, leather brown, silver-buckled belt, black wristband with an orange spherical gem in the middle, chain bracelet, and black shoes; Dark green sleeveless outfit, red-orange upper chest, shoulder, forearm and leg armored platting with several orange gems, with the center of the chest-plate bearing the eyes, nose, and fangs of a lion, an orange-red headpiece that bares the Leo Minor's face on it, a metallic orange-red belt, three small claws on the knuckles *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Fire Manipulation (Extreme Heat Resistance), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immense Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Keen Intellect, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity and Ryusei) *'Standard Equipment': Lionet Superior Clothstone *'Weaknesses': Water Cosmo. Has a hard time controlling his emotions when angered. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Flame Desperado, Lionet Burning Fire, Lionet Bomber, Lionet Explosion Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class. Master level with 7th Sense *'Attack Potency': Small Town level | Likely Mountain level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ | FTL *'Lifting Strength': Class 50 | Class G *'Striking Strength': Class TJ | Likely Class PJ+ *'Durability': Small Town level with Lionet Superior Clothstone | Likely Mountain level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Several Dozen Meters with Fire Attacks | Several Dozen Kilometers *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Expert *'Key': Lionet Superior Clothstone | 7th Sense Appearance Souma is a lean-built young boy of average height with spiky orange hair, dark orange eyes, and tan skin. When he isn't wearing his Cloth, he wears a black T-shirt with forest-green cargo pants held by a leather brown, silver-buckled belt around his waist, a black wristband around his left wrist with the center bearing an orange, spherical gem that contains the Lionet Superior Cloth, a chain bracelet around his right wrist, and black shoes. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a sleeveless, dark green outfit. Personality Souma is Kouga's best friend, and a very lively individual with good communication skills, even being charismatic in conversations. He is playful, gentle and cheerful in nature, and has a good sense of humor even in the most difficult situations; which along with Kouga, makes him the comedic relief of the group. He is also pugnacious, always looking for a fight and never backing down from stronger opponents. However, when he becomes angry, he gets obsessed with defeating his opponents at all costs and cannot be controlled, making him more merciless and dangerous to everything around him, including his friends and comrades. In short, his outgoing and battle-ready exterior hides the pain he's suffered from events in the past. Plot Abilities Lionet Superior Clothstone: One of the 48 Clothstones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, which is empowered the energies of the Ryusei Cosmo; it is a combination of Souma's Kyū, Shin, New and Omega Cloths. The Cloth consists of red-orange armored platting, that fully covers his upper chest with the center bearing the eyes, nose, and fangs of a lion, leaving only his stomach exposed, both shoulders, most of his forearms and legs, an orange-red headpiece that bares the Leo Minor's face on it, and a metallic orange-red belt around his waist. Several orange gems appear on parts of the Cloth, and a pair of three small claws on the Cloth's knuckles, which similar to that of a lion's. : Whenever he taps into the 7th Sense, he gains a pair of three claws, similar to the ones on his knuckles, on his feet. Also, he gains a pair of orange-yellow large wings on his back, a few golden inlays have been added, and his shoulder plating have slightly changed shape. *'Flame Desperado' (Flame of the Wild West): Souma charges his left fist with Fire Cosmo and hits the opponent with a devastating punch that sends them flying. *'Lionet Burning Fire': Gathering a large amount of flames into his fist, Souma unleashes a steady stream of fire at his opponent from a distance. It is quite similar to Kouga's Pegasus Ryusei Ken in some ways. *'Lionet Bomber': Souma covers his whole body with flames and then uses his right shoulder to tackle his opponent with tremendous force. Aside from the head-on impact, the fire that surrounds Souma is able to pass onto the opponent, consuming their body and injuring them with severe burns. Originally a technique of the previous Lionet Saint, Ban, it was taught to Souma by the former Unicorn Saint, Jabu, after he found and saved the young Lionet Saint in the desert. Souma has commented that this is his strongest technique. **'Lionet Flare Storm Bomber': Souma rises in the air, bursts into flames and drops on the enemy like a projectile, creating a fiery explosion on contact with the target or with soil, incinerating everything around. It's a technique that combines his Lionet Bomber with Yuna's wind elemental powers. *'Lionet Explosion': Souma creates a massive fireball in front of him, then starts rotating to gain strength and momentum, and launches the fireball against his target. Fire Manipulation: As a Saint of Fire, Souma can create, shape and manipulate the element of fire. For offensive purposes, he can shoot fireballs at his opponents, create walls of fire to trap his targets, or magnify his melee blows for greater effect; for defensive purposes, he can create fire shields to block attacks or cover himself in fire to withstand extreme heat the size of an exploding bomb. *'Extreme Heat Resistance': Because of his mastery over fire and heat, he is very resilient to all forms of heat substances, like when he survived having his entire body covered in lava at the Fire Ruins. Immense Cosmo Power: Even though he is a Bronze Saint, Souma possesses very high amounts of Cosmo that is at the caliber of a Silver Saint. His Cosmo is orange when exerted. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Souma has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy, atomic manipulation and destruction, and nature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Souma unlocked his Seventh Sense while attempting to save Sonia from being killed by the Scorpio Gold Cloth (due to her unstable Cosmo). *'Ryusei': Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters